


Je vous promets  [1]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour toi, Sarah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Je vous promets  [1]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi, Sarah.

 

''Merci, Braithwaite, fit Cora, lorsque sa femme de chambre déposa son petit déjeuner devant elle, ce sera tout''. La jeune femme lui sourit , s'effaça pour laisser entrer Robert, puis disparut en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

''Votre femme de chambre vous convient-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comme n'importe quelle femme de chambre conviendrait à une comtesse, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste... Fit remarquer Robert

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais...''

Robert fit quelques pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

''Au moins, elle n'est pas comme Mlle O'Brien.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là Robert ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit. Lord Grantham remarqua un soupçon d'irritation dans sa voix.

-Je veux dire, cela me surprendrait que Miss Braithwaite quitte Downton au petit matin, comme une voleuse.

-Mademoiselle O'Brien n'a rien d'une voleuse ! Répliqua Cora en pinçant les lèvres.

-Très bien, et comment expliquez-vous sa fuite ?

-Et vous, comment pouvez-vous traiter ma femme de chambre de voleuse sans aucune preuve ? De toutes manières, elle n'a pas ''fuis'' Downton mais s'est dévouée pour accompagner Mrs Flintcher en Inde, chose que sa femme de chambre était incapable de faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Susan m'a promis qu'elle m’écrierai lorsqu’elles seraient de retour en Écosse. J'ai l'intention de reprendre Mlle O'Brien à mon service, quoi qu'en dise Miss Braithwaite et quoi que vous en pensiez ! S'emporta la comtesse.

-Et qu'allez vous donc annoncer à cette pauvre jeune femme ? Que vous la renvoyez pour donner son emploi à votre ancienne femme de chambre qui vous a lâchement abandonnée ?!

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Il me semble que c'est le sort que vous avez infligé à ce pauvre monsieur Barrow lorsque Mr Bates est sorti de prison et qu'il est redevenu votre valet de chambre.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cela Cora ! S'écria Robert, furieux.

-Très bien. Je m vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir.''

Cora avait retrouvé son calme, mais sa voix trahissait la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Lord Grantham tourna les talons et parti en claquant violemment la porte. La comtesse poussa un long soupir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle saisi une petite enveloppe bleue posée au dessus de la pile du courrier matinal et s’assit au bord de son lit. Le timbre indiquait que la lettre venait d'Inde. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral de savoir que Susan pensait à elle là où elle était. Cora palpa l'enveloppe. Elle avait une taille standard mais son poids indiquait qu'elle contenait plus qu'une lettre seule. La comtesse fit glisser ses doigts sous le papier et décolla le rabat. L’enveloppe contenait une lettre et quelques photographies que Lady Grantham sortit délicatement. Il y avait plusieurs clichés de Bombay ainsi que des photographies de la famille. Sur l'une d'elle, Cora reconnut O'Brien. Elle la garda longtemps en main, examinant le visage de sa femme de chambre. Sarah semblait épanouie et heureuse de vivre, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait voir à Downton Abbey. La comtesse avait imaginé que le départ d' O'Brien avait plus ou moins été fait sous la contrainte, mais elle s'interrogeait à présent. Robert avait toujours dit que Sarah l'avait abandonnée, mais Cora demeurait persuadée du contraire. Elle fit glisser la lettre hors de l'enveloppe. A sa grande surprise, , la lettre n'était pas de Susan Flintcher, mais de Sarah O'Brien ! Cela lui redonna espoir. Après quelques salutations polies, Sarah lui annonçait leur retour en Écosse dans le mois. Elle avait également fait un petit résumé de leur séjour.La lettre se terminait par de nouvelles politesses et la signature d' O'Brien. Cora se sentait frustrée. Son ancienne femme de chambre lui avait écrit comme à une inconnue. Elle jeta la lettre sur le couvre-lit et reprit la photographie.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

''Je suis ravie de voir que votre père a réussi à conserver le domaine ! Fit Cora lorsque la voiture franchis les grilles de Duneagle.

-Pas autant que lui je suppose, fit Rose en souriant, il était tellement malheureux à l'idée de renoncer à ses parties de chasse ! La comtesse sourit à son tour.

-C'est gentil à vous de faire le trajet avec moi, je suis sûre que ma mère sera ravie de vous voir, reprit la jeune fille.

-Votre mère m'a promis de me donner tous les détails sur le séjour !

-Dans ce cas, je crains que vous ne soyez contrainte de rester chez nous toute la semaine ! Vous connaissez Maman, c'est un véritable moulin à parole ! Les deux femmes se mirent à rire

-Plus sérieusement, j'insiste pour que vous restiez dîner, déclara Rose, vous pourriez repartir demain matin. Je vous en prie, Maman sera heureuse j'en suis sûre ! Je vous en prie, acceptez !

-Devant tant d'empressement, je ne peux qu'accepter ! Mais je ne suis pas venue avec ma femme de chambre et...

-N'ayez crainte, je suis persuadée que la mienne sera ravie de s'occuper de vous ! Cora sourit à nouveau. La voiture s'arrêta en faisant crisser les gravillons. Un valet de pied ouvrit la portière. ''Cora ! '' Fit Susan Flintcher, avançant vers elle. Elles échangèrent une accolade amicale. ''Ma chère Rose, comme vous avez changé...'' Elle étreignit chaleureusement sa fille. ''Entrez donc, je vais demander à Mrs Newale de nous préparer du thé.

-Maman, fit Rose en glissant son bras sous le sien, Cora peut-elle rester dîner avec nous ?

-Eh bien, Shrimpy est à Édimbourg. Nous ne serons que toutes les trois, bien que j'imagine que Lady Grantham a prévu autre chose pour sa soirée...

-Oh mère, Robert est à Londres avec Édith, et Mary dîne chez Isobel avec le petit Georges. Cora n'a rien prévu du tout ! Et je suis sûre que Jane sera d'accord pour s'occuper d'elle !

-Dans ce cas... Qu'en pensez-vous, Cora ? Demanda Susan

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas...

-Pas le moins du monde ma chère, vous m'en voyez ravie !

-Je vous remercie, sourit Lady Grantham. Au fait, comment se porte Mlle O'Brien ?

-Bien j'imagine... Elle ne laisse jamais rien voir sur son visage. (Cora sourit intérieurement. Après douze ans de loyaux services, elle connaissait par cœur les traits de sa femme de chambre, et elle avait appris à lire sous le masque figé que Sarah abordait chaque jour. Malgré la dureté de son regard, O'Brien avait un cœur, Cora le savait.)

-Pourrais-je la voir un petit moment ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, j'en suis désolée. Elle a pris sa journée, et comme j'ignorais que...

-Ne vous en faites pas, cela n'a aucune importance ! Parlez moi plutôt de l'Inde !

 

ೱೱೱ

 

''Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut, Madame la comtesse ?

-Oui, merci Jane, vous êtes très aimable.

-Puis-je aller m'occuper de Lady Rose, Madame ?

-Oui, bien sûr, allez-y'', fit Cora d'un geste de main amical. La femme de chambre s'inclina et disparut. Lady Grantham attendit patiemment que les bruits de pas furent étouffés, et se leva sans faire de bruit.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Sarah O'Brien était rentrée à temps pour dîner en compagnie des autres domestiques. Après avoir aidé à débarrasser, elle s'installa sur une chaise pour coudre l'ourlet de l'une de ses robes. La gouvernante, Mrs Newale, s'assit en face d'elle et se mit à tricoter silencieusement. Jane la rejoignit, une tasse de thé à la main.

''Tenez Mrs Newale, j'ai pensé que cela vous ferai plaisir.

-Merci Jane, c'est très gentil. Au fait, comment cela s'est-il passé avec Lady Grantham ? Lady Rose aurait pu prévenir à l'avance, Mademoiselle O'Brien se serait probablement occupée de la comtesse au lieu de prendre sa journée, mais soit. J'espère simplement que vous vous êtes bien occupé d'elle.

-N'ayez crainte, Madame la comtesse a été très gentille avec moi et n'a pas arrêté de me sourire ! C'est vraiment une femme très gentille ! (Soupir d' O'Brien)

-Très bien, répondit Mrs Newale. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous avez eu une journée épuisante.

-J'y vais de ce pas ! Bonne nuit, Mrs Newale, bonne nuit Mademoiselle O'Brien.''

La jeune femme monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit. La gouvernante étouffa un bâillement discret.

''Je pense que je vais également monter. Je suis exténuée ! Je ne sais pas quelle a été votre journée, mais vous devriez faire de même. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit.''

O'Brien suivit l'autre femme du regard avant de se replonger sur son ouvrage. Lorsqu'elle fut pleinement satisfaite du résultat, elle rangea ses affaires et monta à son tour. La maison était silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les combles, elle tendit l'oreille. Tout le monde dormait. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et tourna délicatement la poignée de sa chambre. Du bout des doigts, elle chercha l'interrupteur. La surprise la cloua sur place lorsque la lumière envahit la pièce. Cora Crawley, en robe de chambre, était assise sur son lit et la fixait du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

''Vous m'évitez, O'Brien ?

-M...Madame.. je

-Je vous en prie, soyez franche, fit la comtesse en se levant. Pourquoi avez-vous pris votre journée ? Sarah baissa les yeux.

-J'avais quelques courses à faire à quelques kilomètres d'ici, Madame. J'ignorais que vous aviez prévu de rendre visite à Lady Flintcher. Je serais restée ici sinon.

-O'Brien, vous saviez autant que moi que je devais venir à Duneagle.''

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de sa femme de chambre.

''Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous cherchiez à ne pas me voir ! Votre lettre m'a déjà rendue si triste ! On dirait que je suis devenue une parfaite inconnue à vos yeux. Tous de même, douze ans de loyaux services ne peuvent pas disparaître du jour au lendemain ?!'' Sarah ne répondit rien. Elle gardait la tête baissée.

''Regardez-moi, O'Brien. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Je veux seulement la vérité.'' Lentement, la femme de chambre releva la tête. Elle avait le visage couvert de larmes et ses yeux semblaient avoir fondus sur ses joues humides.

''Pardonnez-moi, je...'' Commença Sarah.

Elle ne se sentit pas capable de continuer, et des sanglots silencieux la secouèrent brutalement. ''O'Brien...'' Fit doucement Cora. Elle prit Sarah par l'épaule et toutes les deux s'assirent sur le lit. Les sanglots redoublèrent. La comtesse posa délicatement la tête de sa femme de chambre sur son épaule et l'étreignit en douceur, la berçant et lui caressant les cheveux. ''Là, Là, ça va aller.'' Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Sarah se détacha furtivement de l'étreinte de Cora.

''Je suis désolée Madame, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...''

L'autre femme posa un doigt sur les lèvres d' O'Brien et se pencha vers elle. Sarah ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de la comtesse se posèrent sur les siennes.

''C'est maintenant moi qui suis désolée, murmura Cora, je n'ai aucune idée de …''

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. La bouche brûlante de Sarah venait de se coller contre la sienne. Lady Grantham gémit intérieurement lorsque O'Brien lui mordit tendrement la lèvre. D'un coup, elle poussa sa femme de chambre sur le dos et s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle.

''Maintenant, ma chère O'Brien, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi m'avoir fait tant de peine en m'envoyant cette lettre platonique et en m'ayant évité toute la journée !

-Je … Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Après m'être séparée de vous, j'ai juré de vous oublier, mais je réalise à quel point j'ai été stupide. Il est impossible de vous oublier. ''

Les lèvres de Cora étaient plongée au creux du cou de Sarah. Ses mains étaient sous son dos et tentaient vainement de défaire le corset de la femme de chambre.

''Laissez-moi faire, Madame.'' fit O'Brien.

Elle se releva et en quelques instants, la lourde robe noire jonchait le sol. Le corset raide ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. C'était la première fois que Lady Grantham voyait sa femme de chambre en sous vêtements. L’excitation, mêlée à la frustration des années à regarder cette femme la toucher sans pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, poussèrent Cora à attraper violemment O'Brien par la taille et à l'embrasser fougueusement. Les mains de la comtesse glissaient dans le dos de Sarah, sur ses hanches, caressant son bassin. La femme de chambre avait les lèvres qui tremblaient. Elle aussi voulait toucher l'autre femme, mais son corps refusait d'obéir à son cerveau. O'Brien réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, mais ce soir, elle avait été prise de court. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Le naturel avec lequel Cora caressait ses formes lui était impossible à reproduire. Elle se remit à sangloter.

''O'Brien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je n'y arriverai pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une montagne infranchissable entre vous et moi... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de sentiments pour quelqu'un, du moins pas aussi fort...''

Cora posa délicatement ses mains sur le visage de sa femme de chambre et sécha ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et, avec une infime douceur, défit le chignon serré d' O'Brien. Une cascade de boucles se déversa alors sur ses épaules. Cora pris Sarah dans ses bras

''Mon Dieu, que vous êtes belle, O'Brien...'' Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Cela fit sourire la femme de chambre.

-Cela fait bien trente ans qu'on ne m'a jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil...

-Dans ce cas, cela fait bien trente ans que vous vivez entourée d'aveugles !''

Cora attrapa fermement la main d' O'Brien et la plaça sur sa hanche. Elle frémit. La peau de la comtesse était délicate et soyeuse. Du bout des doigts, Sarah effleura la courbe du dos de Cora. Sa deuxième main glissa le long de sa nuque, et attira le visage de la comtesse pour un baiser timide. Gentiment, Lady Grantham poussa O'Brien sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses mains sur les genoux tremblants de sa femme de chambre.

''Il va falloir vous détendre, ma chère O'Brien...''

Ses doigts faisaient lentement remonter le tissus de la robe de dessous de Sarah, au dessus de ses cuisses. La comtesse promena ses mains le long des hanches de sa femme de chambre, découvrant son ventre et son entre-jambe. Sarah se mit à rougir très violemment.

''Madame la comtesse, je ne pense pas que...''

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Cora venait de presser sa bouche contre son entre-jambe.

''Nom de Dieu'' gémit-elle, agrippant le drap de ses deux mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un explorait son anatomie de cette manière, mais Sarah était très mal à l'aise que la comtesse de Grantham soit agenouillée devant elle, la tête plongée entre ses jambes. D'un autre côté, jamais O'Brien n'avait été aussi heureuse, et jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait ce soir : L'amour. Bien sûr, elle avait fini dans le lit de plusieurs hommes. Le charmant valet Andrew Lang l'avait fait crier plus d'un soir, mais avec Cora, c'était différent. C'était l'amour à l'état pur, sans gêne, sans honte, un amour véritable. O'Brien se laissa tomber sur le lit, écartant les jambes aussi largement qu'elle le pouvait. La comtesse glissa délicatement un doigt à l’intérieur d'elle. Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa des lèvres de la femme de chambre. ''Shhhhhh'' Fit Cora, en léchant son doigt. Elle se pencha au dessus d' O'Brien, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Sarah voulait la surprendre. Elle saisi l'autre femme par les épaules et la fit rouler sous elle. Elle s'assit sur son bassin, les jambes emprisonnant la taille de la comtesse.

''Essayez donc de ne pas crier...'' Murmura O'Brien en se penchant vers Cora.

Ses doigts glissaient vers son entre-jambe, tandis que la comtesse prenait sa femme de chambre par la taille.

''Je vous en prie O'Brien, essayez donc de me faire crier !''

Sarah embrassa avec une extrême douceur la poitrine de Cora. Ses lèvres descendaient progressivement et ses mains glissaient le long de son corps. O'Brien embrassa l'entre-jambe de Lady Grantham. Lentement, avec l'application d'une élève apprenant sa leçon, la femme de chambre essayait de reproduire ce que Cora lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Au début, la langue de Sarah était hésitante, elle avait peur de déplaire à sa dame, mais Cora avait émit un petit gémissement et avait poussé davantage la tête de Sarah contre elle. O'Brien prit cela comme un encouragement et gagna de l'assurance. Elle promena un doigt le long de la cuisse de la comtesse et enfouit plus profondément son visage entre ses jambes. Les gémissements de Cora s'intensifiaient. La femme de chambre sourit intérieurement. Elle glissa soudainement son doigt entre les cuisses de la comtesse, qui dû mordre l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier.

''D'accord, D'accord, vous avez gagné O'Brien, vous êtes la meilleure !''

Sarah releva lentement son visage mouillé en souriant. Elle s'allongea contre Cora.

''Il me reste beaucoup à apprendre, Madame.''

Lady Grantham sourit. Elle embrassa tendrement sa femme de chambre.

''Je vous veux, O'Brien. Je vous veux à Downton, et je ne veux personne d'autre que vous. Vous êtes irremplaçable !

-Oh, je ne pense pas être irremplaçable vous savez...

-Taisez-vous donc, idiote ! La gronda Cora en souriant. Promettez-moi de rentrer à Downton avec moi, demain matin. Promettez, O'Brien, de ne plus jamais me quitter, de ne plus jamais douter de mes sentiments ni de vous-même !''

Sarah se glissa sous les draps et se blottit contre la comtesse. ''Je vous promets''. Cora prit sa femme de chambre dans ses bras et l'enlaça du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, le même qu'elle faisait chaque soir en se réveillant seule le matin. Elle en était sûre maintenant: C'était dans les bras de Sarah O'Brien qu'elle voulait abandonner le commun des mortels pour entrer dans le monde des songes.


End file.
